


three hearts, two kingdoms, one love

by Kiari_rose



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiari_rose/pseuds/Kiari_rose
Summary: katsuki is told by his mother that he is to marry the prince of a neighboring kingdom when he turns eighteen but katsuki has other ideas for his future





	three hearts, two kingdoms, one love

**Author's Note:**

> does has cursing and kissing, to be continued eventually 😅

long ago two strong neighboring kingdoms had gotten into a scuffle for their different ideas on how to deal with what they called the dragon problem this continued for months with both sides getting more and more agitated and infuriated the queen of one kingdom decided that war could solve their differences, the king of the other kingdom thought that they should forget about the dragons and fix the peace they had between their kingdoms so they thought the best way was to wed their first born children on their eighteenth birthday they decided that every summer after the children are born that they would spend the entire day together of everyday till the end of the summer both sides had agreed thinking this to be the best and the only way to solve the problem they have caused 

the queen of the first kingdom is Mitsuki bakugou smiles looking down at her son he has beautiful ash blonde hair and bright red eyes like her she looks at her husband Masaru smiling then she frowns hopping that her dear friend and queens to the kingdom next door will raise her son or daughter to be kind and next door in the other kingdom inko Midoriya is playing with her son who was born three days prior to bakugou-Kun he had blackish-green hair and green eyes like her she smiles worried about his future and hope mitsuki with raise her child to be kind for both children’s sake inko decided to name her son izuku and mitsuki has named her dear son Katsuki she can’t wait for when the boys are five and can start spending the summer together she hopes that the children will get along

Katsuki prince and future king is excited for his first day of summer and meeting his future wife and or husband for the first time and hopes that they can get along his mother has told him to be extremely polite and kind to them while Katsuki is getting ready his fiancé Izuku is speaking to his mother on the proper way to Court your fiancé and make them feel welcome and at home after they are ready both boys follow their mothers and go to the bored that separates their countries it’s a long ride but as soon izuku and Katsuki see the others carriage they have forgotten all worries both boys exit their own carriages and greet one another Mitsuki smiles at inko “ Katsuki why don’t you get to know your fiancé while me and inko catch up” katsuki looks at his mother “ okay mother “ inko gently nudges izuku “ go on izuku don’t be shy dear “ izuku looks at her nervous “ o-okay mommy” both boys watch each other while their mothers talk while heading over to a spot to sit down on a blanket they had brought katsuki looks at izuku “ so what’s your name “ izuku looks at him and smiles “ I’m izuku “ katsuki grins “ imma call you izu “ izuku smiles “ okay can I call you kaachan “ Kasuki just lights up “ of course your are my future husband “

Both boys run around playing and talking all day till their mothers call them over to eat katsuki look at his mother and inko “ auntie can I stay with you and izu for the night please “ inko smiles at them “ of course dear mitsuki is this alright “ mitsuki smiles “ sure but you better behave katsuki you hear me “ he looks at her pouting “ I always behave “ mitsuki gently pulls his cheeks “ hmp sure and that's why your night I assigned you always complains your running off all the time with your imaginary friend “ katsuki frowns “ hmp kiri isn’t imaginary he is real and he is a half dragon half human “ both women laugh and izuku looks at katsuki with excitement “ you know a half human-dragon kaachan “ katsuki smiles returns “ hehe yeah his name is kirishima but I call him kiri he’s just like us but with wings and horns and stuff it’s soo cool “ izuku smiles excited “ I wanna meet him to “ katsuki frowns then “ kiri said he can’t he said he shouldn’t even talk to me but because I seem nice he meets me but I’ll talk to him because your nice “ izuku hugs katsuki and katsuki hugs izuku back “ thanks kaachan “ inko and mitsuki smile inko looks at both boys “ alright boys why don’t you go play some more before we have to go “ katsuki runs over to the forest and runs in and over to a small waterfall with a cave and river by it “ kiri are you here I wanna ask you something “ a small boy comes out he has short black hair with red wings and a tail “ Kats your back what is it “ katsuki smiles at him “ can I bring my fiancé to meet you please “ kiri frowns “ Kats I can’t I know it seems mean but please don’t bring anyone else “ katsuki frowns but nods “ alright kiri I won’t “ katsuki hugs kirishima “ I have to go I’m staying with my fiancé tonight and all summer actually “ kiri frowns “ I understand but I hate it “ katsuki frowns hugging him tighter “ I hate it to kiri he’s nice but I like you more I’ll be back soon as I can “ kirishima then smiles “ be safe Kats “ Kasuki smiles walking away “ you to kiri “ when katsuki gets back to izuku, auntie, and his mother it’s time to go stay at izuku's he climbs into the carriage after hugging his mother goodbye, after the boys get back to izuku’s it is dark out and inko tells them it’s time for bed they both go to change their clothes and brush they teeth then run to izkuku’s room and climb into the bed inko walks in and trunks them in kissing them both goodnight, izuku smiles and holds katsuki falling asleep, katsuki falls asleep thinking about kiri as he holds onto izuku in his sleep 

as the years pass izuku and katsuki spent every summer talking about what they did apart izuku has been tutoring under the great knight all might and is in search of all mights lost sword Kasuki decided that since they are 13 they should go find the sword, both boys go in search of the sword in the Forbidden mountains katsuki looks at the sword with excitement and shouts for izuku without thinking of the dangers as they are attacked by a giant one eyed man eating lizard katsuki attacks without thinking and gets caught by the beast izuku picks up all mights sword and feels the power of the sword through him and charges the monster killing it katsuki scowls at him he was already up set that all might had chose someone like izuku for his successor to his power and now izuku has to rub it in by saving him izuku walks over to katsuki to help katsuki up, katsuki slaps his hand away standing up and walks off while he yells back at izuku “ hmp I didn’t need your help deku “ izuku stands there frozen in shock and pain of katsuki calling him such an awful name 

Katsuki and izuku stand there as their parents assign of them work as punishment for going into the forbidden lands when the boys go to do their chores izuku looks at katsuki, he decides to ask “ kaachan why ...... why did say something so awful to your fiancé “ katsuki glares at him “ let’s get one thing strait deku I liked you but I never loved you that way got it I love kiri “ izuku looks baffled “ that imaginary dragon you made up as a kid “ katsuki looks pissed and izuku can tell katsuki wats to kill him “ kiri is not fake deku he’s half human half dragon, you would hide from fucking assholes like you and my mother if they wanted you fucking dead “ izuku gets mad “ so you chose to love someone who will be killed one day “ katsuki grabs izuku by his collar seething with anger “ no one and I mean FUCKING NO one is touching kiri and as soon as we get married I’m leaving you for kiri stupid fucking deku “ izuku glares at katsuki in disbelief “ are you kidding me your acting like a child “ katsuki punches izuku “ so what I don’t want to be with someone I don’t love deku so fucking deal with it “ izuku yells at katsuki “ how the hell can you love a damn monster “ katsuki glares at izuku “ call kiri a monster again izuku midoriya and I will show you a real monster “ 

Katsuki spends most of the summer in the forest with kirishima so he doesn’t have to see izuku, katsuki smiles listening to the stories that kirishima tells him of his adventures with the rest of the dragons that he travels with katsuki looks at kirishima frowning “ kiri you’ll take me with you after I leave deku right “ kirishima looks at him confused “ Kat are you sure about leaving your fiancé after the wedding “ katsuki smiles “ yes kiri I don’t love deku in fact I hate him I didn’t love him romantically to begin with but I love you kiri “ katsuki kisses kirishima, kirishima smiles at katsuki “ kat i trust you and since you want to be my mate my first name is eijiro I never told you cause I was scared “ katsuki hugs him tightly “ ei you shouldn’t be scared not with me I’ll protect you for ever understand me “ kirishima laughs “ hehe of course Kats now you go back so you can rest I’ll see you soon “ kirishima kisses katsuki, he fly’s off towards the cave his family uses to hide from the humans, katsuki arrives back at the castle of the midoriya family to see his mother standing there looking extremely Pissed he hops down from his horse walking over to her “ katsuki why the hell did you go into the fucking forest it’s almost dark and you didn’t spend any time with izuku “ katsuki scowls “ listen hag I don’t give a fucking shit about deku I don’t fucking love him “ she glares at him “ katsuki you will respect your future husband “ he glares right back “ like hell I will I don’t fucking care about him “ she walks away exasperated “ whet the hell am I going to do with you “ he follows her pissed “ how about fucking letting me marry someone I actually fucking love “ she stops “ katsuki this is for are kingdom “ katsuki glares at her fuming “ bull shit you hag you could have fucking fixed your damn peace with the Midoryia’s any other fucking way but no you chose to try and fucking control my future but I’m not doing it “ katsuki goes back outside to his horse mitsuki follows him “ katsuki where the hell are you going “ katsuki just looks at her “ home fuck this shit “ 

more time passes through the years and the boys grow farther and farther apart both boys walk outside katsuki had just turned eighteen and he is to be wed to izuku next month but he has other plans izuku follows him past both their parents “ katsuki you are being ridiculous “ katsuki glares at him and at the adults who caused all this “ how is wanting to fucking be with someone I actually fucking love ridiculous I’m not doing this deku I’m fucking done I’m going to ei and I’m leaving “ izuku looks at his mother and aunt mitsuki “ can you please talk some sense into him “ mitsuki glares at katsuki “ katsuki you cant marry someone who doesn’t exist” Katssuki losses his cool and blows up on them all “ I’m fucking sorry that the only fucking person who actually loves me is eijiro cause uncle, deku, and you mother want to force me into marriage, auntie, and father have never once put a stop to his but ei promised to take me away so we can be happy “ katsuki turns away from them all and looks at the forest them back to his family katsuki jumps onto the back off his horse and rides quickly when he reaches his meeting place with kirishima he calls out to him “ ei I need you right now I have to leave please “ katsuki looks around and see’s izuku glaring at him “ katsuki I tried being nice about this but I’m done we are going back you are apologizing and we are going to get married next month “ izuku grabs katsuki’s arm tightly katsuki glares hearing the sound of giant wings “ hehe deku you fucked up I think you pissed off ei “ izuku looks at katsuki confused he looks up behind katsuki to see a giant red dragon land behind katsuki said dragon changed into a human with dark red eyes and bright red hair the dragon looks at izuku growling “ let go of kat right now or I will bite your fucking hand off “ izuku let’s go and runs back to get his mother and the other adults katsuki hugs kirishima “ thanks ei but we have to go right now now “ kirishima nods changing back katsuki hop’s on his back smiling as they ascend into the sky he looked down at his mother and father and frowns knowing he won’t see them again  
eijirou and katsuki fly for hours bakugou look out over the horizon as they fly sporting an island “ hey ei is that where we are going “ eijirou says nothing and land changing his form and holds bakugou close “ yes Kat this is are home now but I can’t take you back to my actual home the other dragon will try to kill you “ katsuki looks at him and smiles “ well I don’t like the stupid bastard but I know someone who could help us find a place to live and start are own kingdom “ eijirou smiles and kisses bakugo is cheek “ that’s great kat where is this place and person “ katsuki looks around “ it’s not to far ei just past this forest but you can’t be a dragon the idiots dad is a psycho “ eijirou nods “ don’t worry I know that all to well i hate how people want to kill us just because we dragons will not bend to their will but that is just how things are until someone changes them “ katsuki smirks at eijirou “ I’m gonna change that one day ei I’ll show all the other dragon my power and then show the other kingdoms that you and the other dragons are no threat to anyone that we can co-exist with you “ eijirou smiles “ I can’t wait to see the day I can’t fly into a village or kingdom and have people smile at me instead or running away screaming in fear or trying to kill me on site “ katsuki kisses eijirou’s cheek and walks towards the kingdom “ me to ei now let’s go and talk to the bastard so we can finally start a life together “ katsuki stop and looks at eijirou smiling looking into his eyes “ I love you ei “ katsuki runs off smiling with eijirou chasing after him blushing “ that’s not fair kat and I love you to “  
katsuki and eijirou make to the other side of the forest eijirou looks at the red kingdom ahead of them “ so who does this kingdom belong to “ katsuki frowns “ it belongs to that asshole enji todoroki but we are here to talk to the half and half but his name is Shouto todoroki “ eijirou holds katsuki’s hand walking them both into the kingdom “ so kat how do we get an audience with the prince todoroki “ katsuki smirks “ like this HEY ICY-HOT I NEED TO TALK TO YOU “ eijirou panics seeing people start at them distastefully “ kat you shouldn’t “ before eijirou can finish his sentence a boy with half white half red hair interrupts him sighing “ what is it that you need bakugou “ katsuki just grins at eijirou before turning to todoroki scowling “ I need you to help me find a land that is not owned and is in the forest “ todoroki raises a brow at katsuki “ give me one good reason why I should help you “ katsuki looks todoroki in the eye a completely serious look on his face “ I can’t go home todoroki my mother is trying to force me to marry deku but I love eijirou and I will not leave him “ katsuki smiles at eijirou and holds him, todoroki sighs with a smile “ alright for now stay in the kingdom I’ll help you find a new land tomorrow “ eijirou smiles at todoroki “ thank you so much for helping us prince todoroki “ todoroki walks away smiling, eijirou looks at katsuki “ so kat where are we staying for the night “ katsuki walks over to an inn “ this in let’s you stay for free if you are a friend of the princes well stay here for now “ katsuki walks with eijirou after a few words with the inn keep katsuki and eijirou go up to their room to sleep for the night eijirou holds katsuki close “ goodnight kat love you “ katsuki smiles cuddling closer to eijirou “ I love you to ei night “  
katsuki woke up the next morning and went to get food for eijirou and himself as he is walking through the small village he sees todoroki “ hey half and half “ todoroki sigh and waves at him hello bakugou the leave at noon to find you and your lover a home to call your own “ katsuki smiles at him “ thank you so much for this half and half I know you don’t have to help me and honestly with how I have treated you in the past you shouldn’t but this means a lot to me so thank you so much “ todoroki smiles back “ don’t mention it I know how you feel so it’s only right to help you and the real man you love find your own home “ katsuki looks at todoroki surprised “ wait a minute who do you have a crush on have and half “ todoroki look around and leans in and whispers into Katsukis ear “ I actually have grown very found of my night inasa “ katsuki laughs smiling “ I knew one day or another you to would end up with a crush on one another “ todoroki lightly punches katsuki in the arm blushing katsuki goes back to the inn with some bread and cooked ham and wakes eijirou “ hey ei wake up “ eijirou smiles and kisses katsuki “ morning kat “ katsuki kisses him back, then pulls away and set their food on the table “ come on we need to hurry up and eat then get ready we leave at noon to find are knew home “ eijirou get up and take some of the ham “ alright kat imma go shower “ after breakfast both katsuki and eijirou go to wait for todoroki at the castle  
Todoroki walks out of the castle with inasa “ inasa is going to help us he said he knows of a forest but it is dangerous since it’s close to dragon territory “ katsuki and eijirou laugh katsuki looks at todoroki smiling “ don’t worry about the dragon their no match for me and ei “ todoroki raises a brow at his statement “ oh and what make you so sure of that bakugou “ eijirou smiles at todoroki “ oh well as long as you don’t tell anyone it’s because I’m a dragon shifter and kats can beat me up honestly I bet he could be the dragon king “ todoroki, inasa, and eijiro laugh todoroki looks at katsuki “the title of dragon king would suit you with your personality bakugou “ katsuki glares at him walking off towards the edge of the town “ yea yea half and half let’s just go I want to start building a home for us “ todoroki nods and follows katsuki, todoroki listens to inasa and eijirou talking about different methods to disarm and take down an enemy during battle smiling, katsuki just stares blankly at todoroki “ just tell inasa you like him already cause if I have to see you keep acting like a love sick school girl I’m going to barf “ todoroki glares at katsuki “ oh like your on to talk bakugoi with how you and your eijirou act “ katsuki’s face turns red, katsuki punches todoroki in the arm walking faster, inasa yells to stop both young princes to stop when the walk into a clearing. “prince todoroki, prince bakugou this is it, I know it doesn’t look like much now but I know with all of us working together we can make you, your own kingdom one better than your mothers “ katsuki smirks hearing that “ hmp I’ll show that stupid old hag how you run a real kingdom if we all work together we can at least finish a house for me and ei to sleep in “ todoroki, inasa, and eijirou nod in agree mentor and all the boys get to work building a nice cot for katsuki and eijirou to sleep in, after many hours the boys smile at their finished creation katsuki bows to inasa and todoroki “ thank you for your help but don’t expect me to do that again half and half “ todoroki and inasa laugh todoroki smiles “ I wouldn’t dream of it bakugou I shall leave for the night with inasa goodnight to you both “ eijirou smiles watching them leave yelling towards them “ goodnight to the both of you as well “ katsuki and eijirou go inside and change clothes, they climb into bed smiling katsuki kisses eijiro’s cheek “ this is it ei we finally have are own home “ eijirou smiles “ yea we finally do goodnight kat love you “ katsuki smiles “ I love you to ei “  
katsuki woke at dawn and left earlier while eijirou was still asleep to go down the todoroki kingdom, katsuki walks towards the guards at the front gate of the castle “ I need to talk to icy-hot “ both the guards look at katsuki unamused a guard with dark eyes and dark hair looks katsuki in the eyes glaring before speaking “ you will address are prince with respect if you wish to see him “ katsuki glare and snarls at him “ listen here you extra I need to talk to icy-hot and if you don’t go get him and his stupid extra I’ll blow you both to bits “ just as katsuki and the guard fight was about to begin todoroki walked outside sighing and stared his guards down glaring “ both of you stop Immediately that is no way you talk to a prince and bakugou could you please not start trouble so earlier in the morning “ katsuki glare at todoroki “ oi they started it icy-hot I told them to get you I needed to ask you a favor “ todoroki raise a brow at bakugou curios of his favor “ is something wrong with the the land me and inasa took you and kirishima to “ katsuki laughed “ no Icy-hot we love it their but I need to settle things with that bitch of a hag and that bastard deku once and for all you know my mother she won’t give up until beaten “ todoroki sighed nodding “ yes I know I’ll speak with my father and set up a meeting day and time but what do you plan to do bakugou just tell her to fuck off or what ever “ katsuki laughs then smirk at todoroki “ no icy-hot I am going to challenge her to a fight I win she fucks off and let’s me live happily with ei, if she wins I’ll marry deku “ todoroki smiles “ well then this deku fellow is definitely not getting a husband you never lose when you have a reason to win “ katsuki smile widens “ damn tight icy-hot and thanks for everything “ todoroki walks back towards the castle “ of course bakugou that’s what friends are for “ katsuki turns his back and smiles “ yea yea see you soon todoroki “  
Katsuki walk into his home to see eijirou glaring at him eijirou frowns at katsuki and gentle hugs him before speaking “ kat where were you, you left before I awoke this morning without even a word to me why “ katsuki gently cups eijirou‘ face in his hands “ ei I’m so sorry I just need to ask icy-hot to get me and audience with my old hag and that deku to end this all once and for all if I don’t she will eventually come and I don’t want her to hurt you so I will challenge her to a fight and if I win I don’t marry that deku and she leaves us alone forever “ eijirou smiles and looks katsuki in the eyes “ kat I will challenge this deku to a fight for your hand in marriage I must prove to my precious husband that I will do anything for him “ katsuki kiss eijirou smiling “ omg ei you are such a fucking sap but I love you so much, icy-hot is going to come over sometime in the next few days to let us know when we will meet till then how about we add more to are new home okay “ eijirou smiles “ of course kat hell let’s build are own kingdom you are a prince and I want to give you what ever I can “ katsuki walls towards the door smiling “ then let’s get to it you over grown lizard hell if you want ei we could build a kingdom for humans and dragons give your people a safe place to live I would protect you all no matter what “ eijirou smiles as tears fall down in face “ kats you are the most wonderful man I have ever met you would do all this for me “ katsuki pulls eijirou close wiping his tears “ ei I would give you the world if I could you deserve everything you could ever want “ katsuki and eijirou smile as they walk toward the forest hand in hand to begin work on their own kingdom for all creatures and humans to live  
four days have passed and eijirou and katsuki smile at two houses they have built together they have may not have built a village yet but they are getting their eijirou hears horses in the distance and smiles “ kat I think todoroki and inasa are visiting I can’t wait to show them are work on the kingdom we are building “ katsuki smiles and kisses eijirou cheek “ ei why don’t you and icy-hots extra talk and stuff so I can see what that bastard of a father of ivy-hot’s said about the meeting “ eijirou hugged katsuki happily “ alright last but you need to be nicer calling people extras isn’t nice “ katsuki sighed hugging his fiancé back “ fine fine for you ei I’ll be nicer to people except asswholes “ eijirou laughs with a big grin on his face “ I can except that mean people Deserve mean treatment “ katsuki and eijirou wave as inasa and todoroki dismount their horses and walk over inasa looks around and smiles seeing the houses he bows to katsuki and eijirou “ so I see you to are building your own kingdom it looks good for a start let me know if you ever need help “ eijirou hugs inasa “ of course it would be great to see you to more and get to know you both better “ katsuki walks over to todoroki, todoroki hands katsuki a letter, katuki opens the letter and reads it before ripping it inhalf “ is that hag fucking serious “ todoroki, inasa, and eijirou look at katsuki concerned, todoroki places a hand on katsuki’s should and looks him in the eyes worried “ bakugou what did the letter say “ katsuki sighs still glaring at the torn paper on the ground “ that fucking hag and deku refuse to come unless I an admitting that I am wrong for what I did and how I acted, she expects me to come home and just marry deku, she wants me to just give up my happiness for her fucking treaty I knew she never cared about me “ eijirou holds katsuki close as katsuki cries into his chest inasa frowns, todoroki fumes pissed off “ your mother actually dare refuse to accept your meeting just to act like some bratty fucking child, she expects you to just do as she says and give up love, no bakugou your not going home and she is never settling foot in this land ever again “ katsuki looks at todoroki shocked “ icy-hot are you sirious you would do all this to help me and ei “ todoroki nods “ bakugou I know you you would do the same for me and inasa and everyone deserves to be with the one they love “ katsuki nods and hugs todoroki “ icy-hot this is why your one of my best friends “ todoroki smiles “ be to nice bakugou and people will think your soft “ katsuki laughs and lightly punches todoroki arm “ oh shit the fuck up “  
katsuki hands todoroki a letter to send to his mother letting her know that he has denounced his claims to her kingdom and to his title as prince of her kingdom, so that he and eijirou can build their own kingdom together, katsuki also gives todoroki a letter to izuku and auntie that he cannot and will not marry izuku because he loves another and has given everything up for his loves and they shall build a new kingdom and home together far from the outside world katsuki waves todoroki and inasa off as they return back home to deliver the letter and the news of todoroki’s love of insasa to king endeavor, katsuki smiles at eijirou “ I hope they will have a better time with telling endeavor than I did telling my mother “ eijirou kisses katsuki’s head “ kat in endeavor does not accept them they can always come and live here with us “ katsuki smirks “ or I can help icy-hot dethrone his bastard of a dad “ eijirou laughs “ kat that’s a bad idea but I would definitely help with that “ both men laugh getting back to building some more homes before dark, the sun begins to set as they finish yet another house, they walk into their home smiling as the shower for the night and climb into bed eijirou pulls katsuki close to his chest holding him close “ kat do you really think everything will be fine “ katsuki kisses him holding him reassuringly “ ei we have each other and are friends are on are side there's nothing to worry about “


End file.
